The present invention relates to a touch display panel and, more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) touch display panel.
The development of techniques of the ouch panel industry becomes more and more faster, and the structure evolves from G/G double-layer glass to single glass plate, including one glass solution (OGS), Touch on Lens, In-cell, On-cell, etc. Application of thin-film technique (G/G or G/F/F) also receives attention. Thus, there are many main streams in the touch control field. Currently, touch panels are mainly used in devices having a smaller screen, such as smart phones and tablet computers. All-in-one machines and large-size notebooks have also begun to use touch panels. Current touch-control conductive materials are not suitable for large-size screens, because more data have to be processed if the screen size is increased, and the demand of the impedance is increased accordingly. Use of indium tin oxide (ITO) is limited when the screen is larger than 14 inches. Thus, substitute materials, such as metal meshes, nanosilver (silver nanoparticles), carbon nanotubes, and graphene, are valued. Metal meshes and nanosilver are more mature and are substitute materials that are more likely to be mass-produced at present time.
FIGS. 1-4 show diagrammatic structures of three conventional display panels. FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic view of a structure of a first conventional display panel without a touch control sensor. FIG. 2 is a diagrammatic view of a structure of a second conventional display panel with an ITO touch control sensor 94. As can be seen from FIG. 3, the display panel of FIG. 2 includes, from top to bottom, a cover glass 91, an optically clear adhesive (OCA) 92, a polarizer 93, an ITO touch control sensor 94, and a thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display (TFT-LCD) module 95. The TFT-LCD includes a color filter glass 96, a pixel layer 97, and a backlight glass 98. As can be seen from FIG. 3, the ITO touch control sensor 94 covers the whole pixel layer 97 and, thus, adversely affects the optical performance. If it is desired to improve the optical performance, the thickness of the ITO touch control sensor 94 must be increased, which leads to a change in the resistance. Thus, the touch control method of the display panel of FIG. 2 does not permit easy control of the resistance. FIG. 4 is a diagrammatic view of a third conventional display panel with a metal mesh sensor 99. As can be seen from FIG. 4, the metal mesh sensor 99 is external and also covers the whole pixel layer. The luminance of the color is reduced, because the light is blocked by the metal mesh. Furthermore, an interference pattern is generated due to blockage by the metal mesh.